Birthday Wishes Sweet Kisses
by CleverFox101
Summary: Amy is Given a Surprise Birthday party, by her good friends for her Sixteenth Birthday. Everyone Has given Her presents she could only Hope for, Except, one gift she might not be able...or even want to return? A ShadAmy ONESHOT (yes i suck at summaries big woop)
1. Birthday Kisses

_**AUTHORS**__** NOTE!**___** Hello Everyone, Before we began, there Are two chapters. This Story is a ONESHOT, But previously, this was the Original Story before i had Completely Revised it and Re Wrote it which is The Second Chapter. If youd like to Skip this Crappy old piece of History then move onto Chapter Two and read the New Version. But if youd like to see how much my writing Has Grown then By all means Continue Reading. Thank you thank you. Enjoy :D**

**Shadow Amy Sonic and any other Characters mentioned in this Fan fiction Strictly Belong To SEGA**

**The Story Belongs to me**

* * *

Staring...It was cold...her breath was the only thing to keep her warm...and she just stared into the night sky...  
"How long had the pink Hedgehog been sitting there...probably a whole day. She thought that if she got there early then. "That Stupid Hedgehog!" She yelled throwing her hat on the ground and stepping on it..she stopped. "Poor hat." She picked it up off the ground and brushed it off. She sat Back down on the bench she was sitting on and sighed. She took off her scarf so it hung more loosely around her small neck. She sat back down on the seat and looked up at the sky. "He promised me...and Of all of days he said today hed finally take me on A date because of this special Occasion. But what occasion...its only September. Whats so special About to day. Oh i for got Nothing! No Body even bothered me today...i was alone the whole Day." She began to weep a little. Today was a special day for her...the only day of her childhood she actually enjoyed. Today was the Day Of her birth. The day that meant Meaning and Purpose...But what is your purpose if no one even bother to show or say hi, why did they ignore you.  
Amy wiped her tears from her eyes and sighed. She put her hat back on and tightened her scarf, she was about to walk off when i distraught little bunny grabbed her dress who was crying. "Cream?"

"Amy...Come Quick Its and ...T-they are going to kill each other. They are having a fight...mama tried to break them up but they.." The crying girl stuttered.

Amy Turned to her surprised. "What?" She could hardly here what was coming out of her mouth."Cream I think there just being boys again."  
"Nonono and are all Bloody and Shadow pulled out a Gun. Please Amy Come Quick." She cried.

Her Piko Hammer Appeared In her hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Where are they?"

"They ended up in your house." Cream wiped her tears.

"No my Pink carpets will get blood on them!" Amy Took her Hammer and Began Running to her House, With Cream Following, Kicking the Door open with her red Boots. It was dark No one was there at least thats what she thought. The door Closed Behind her, Dropping the Hammer on the floor she tried to Open The door. It wouldn't Budge. "Guys this isn't very funny." She step cautiously into the kitchen with her eyes closed and turned on the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Amy Opened her eyes to see all of her friends at her table with a Big Cake Balloons And Gifts. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY ROSE!" They Shouted. Sonic, Cream and Cheese, Vanilla, the Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and even Shadow who wasn't much for party's but his smile was real. Amy Couldn't believe this...her friends threw her a surprise party and she didn't even Know it. Amys eyes Began to water and She wailed with tears. All of there Expressions were concerned and Shameful. "Miss rose You do not like the cake?" Shadow asked.

"Amy Im sorry i didn't know i would upset you this much." Sonic said.

"No its Not that...i get So overwhelmed with Joy i start to cry. " Amy wiped her eyes. "Its the best thing you guys have ever done for me is all." Amy wanted to Hug them all at once But they Pushed her to the Cake and Lit the candles.

"Ready?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded and Bgan singing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,"Amy Blushed hearing them sing to her,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They Finished and Clapped. They were Quite. "Make a wish Knuckles said."  
Amy Closed her eyes tightly and made a wish...and Blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. What could be better than this, she was so happy, no wish in the world could make her feel this special just to be surrounded by all of her friends who were happy and having a good time together was all she needed.

Hours seemed to have Passed With Gift Openings, Games, Cake, and More. But the Night ended as did the party, and everyone was going to there Homes to sleep."Sonic." She said as he was going to leave. "Thank you for setting this up for me. the gifts and cake was delicious."

"Your welcome Ames. I have another present for you, a kiss." Amy Blushed when his lips touched her cheeks. "Well goodnight ames." He left closing the door. Amy Giggled and Smiled and sat on the couch. She sighed Laying back ont the couch and looked up at her ceiling.  
"Hello." Said a voice. I caused her to jump and fall backwards.

"SHADOW!" She scolded smiling.

"Did i scare you miss rose?"

"Yes you did, what are you doing here."

Shadow sat beside her and handed her a red rose. "Im not much of a people person and...here its for you." Amy took the fragile rose in her hands.

"Wow thank you Shadow." She beamed.

"I also have this for you." He took a small Box from behind him and showed it to her. She carefully laid the rose on the table and took the small box from him. She untied the ribbon from arounf the box to reveal a gold ring with a a red sapphire in the middle shaped like a rose. "Wow Shadow... thank you!" She took it out of the box and slid it on her forefinger. " My birthstone Thanks so Much."

"Your welcome ." Amy Admired herself in her new Jewelery that was given to her.  
Shadow Smirked at her, and before Amy could Blink she was Pinned down on the couch with Shadow Halfway On top of her with his hands on ether side of her so she couldn't escape. They Both Blushed but Amy More red than him. "Shadow...what are you doing..." She stuttered slightly laughing nervously.

"I have another present for you. Have you ever been kissed before?" He smiled getting closer so the were nose to nose.

"Uhm No I haven't Shadow your-MMFFF." Amys eyes widened as he forced his lips upon hers, his eyes shut tight taking in all the emotions. He wanted to Kiss her so bad for a while now and Never got the chance until Now. He Opened his mouth as Amy did to Breathe. She was Blushing red, and almost forgot how to breathe. her heart was beating so fast. He sat up and she did so as well. "Your...your my-"

"I know." He said.

"Why would you-"

"Look i was tired of you always having to wait for someone to give you your wish, so i made it come true."

"How did you know that's what i wished for. a kiss."

"Call intuition or a hunch. I know you to well that you wanted a kiss from that fak-hedgehog. You deserve better than that, and im know im not the love of your life but i hope maybe one day we can be more than-mmmfff." Shadows Cheeks were cupped in Amys hands This time she kissed, him back. she quickly pulled away. "Im sorry!" She yelled frantically.

"No its okay."

There was a strange awkward silence in the room."Well...i think i should go."

"No wait." Amy grabbed his wrist before he walked away. She looked down at the floor. "Will you...stay and...seep with me." She whispered.  
With out saying anything Shadow sat down next to her and held her in his arms, laying down beside her. She was a little stunned but soon closed her eyes and snuggled into his Fluffy chest fluff.

The two fell off into a deep sleep as the night dragged on. Who's to know what great Adventure Awaited them to find.


	2. Birthday Wishes, Sweet Kisses

**Authors Note: And here is the Second one. Its better than the last One I promise you, go ahead and read im Sure youll Like What you read :D**

**Shadow Amy Sonic And anyone else who was mentioned Belong To SEGA**

**Story Belongs to me!**

* * *

A gentle sigh escaped the pink hedgehog's lips, as her shimmering emerald eyes mimicked the cascaded reflection of the sunset. But those eyes that belonged to the girl were not bright, as usual. They looked sad, and full of longing. Longing of Something. Of course she was longing. Longing for the day her one true love would give her, her first kiss, and later after a few years of possible dating bestow a ring to her finger, that she would long yet wait for. But no, that day would never come. If Sonic even bothered to show up. But yet as usual he flaked out on her yet again. She had begun to loss all hope for her _beloved _Sonic to show any sort of affection towards her, that was more than friendly. She cringed at the thought of possibly being forever alone, as usual. Even if they were friends, it would be nice if he lived up to his word but Sonic had left her in the cold park for a whole day. None of her friends, not a single one said 'hello' or 'how are you', and if she did see them running around they ran away before she had even a chance to plead. Why did it have to be today, of all day's, for something to go wrong. The day that actually had meaning, and purpose. The day that would forever mark her fate in this world. The happiest day through out her child hood. The only day she'd really only thought of as a special gift. But she had started to wonder if that was the case. Yet who cares? Obviously no one. No one gave her the appreciation to say, 'thank you for the day of your birth'. Yes today was the Birthday of Amy Rose. She was sixteen years old today, but still... what did it matter to anyone that she was now a year older than fifteen. Apparently, No one.

Another sighed sank out of her mouth, as her ears lowered in bitter amusement. She grumbled loosening the scarf from her neck in distaste for the scenery suddenly. At that moment she gave up, Now what? Well why not a nice fancy restaurant just her, and thin air. How lovely that sounded. She rolled her eyes in the ironic sarcasm.

It did sound nice... as if someone cared to begin with. Well She ought to do something for these last few hours of the day, no more chasing. Today was about her and if no one liked it then oh well. With a small pout in her cheeks, she stood from the bench, with sarcastic smiles of happiness, which she no longer cared for. Her day had been ruined, but that was not going to stop her from enjoying herself. "Alright then, Amy Rose is in her perfect little world with no one around to tell me what to do, where to go, or how to do anything. Because I am now QUEEN OF TWINKLE PARK!" She announced with pride, shoving her fist in the air. A couple walking by, and a few other Mobians staired at her for a moment in confusion, then shrugged it off thinking she would go away soon. Amy was now dancing around, full of herself, and now basking in her now proclaimed rule over twinkle park. Really it was her own way of dealing with anger.

"Amy!" She was shoved forward, almost falling to the ground. The little Rabbit known as cream, her best friend had plowed into her. She wailed something Unintelligible into the back of Amy's dress, and all she could think was something was defiantly wrong. She turned around so she was now facing cream who, deviously had fake but believable tears. Believable enough for Amy to be fooled. She was rather naïve and Cream used this to her advantage. Amy pet the sobbing girls head, ''There there, Cream-chan, calm down tell me whats wrong.'' She said with a small but worried smile. Cream was defiantly playing her act right. She added a little quiver to her lip, and remembered to stutter, but not to much. Such a cruel thing to do to her friend but she would apologize later.

"Well...I-I-I...Tails and... There was an..an accident in his lab! Sonic and Shadow... and cheese... and..they got hurt really bad!'' After her stuttering speech she earned a frightened gasp from the pink hedgehog, which was exactly what she was expecting. Though Amy forgot all about her plan to spend the rest of her evening alone, and was now concerned deeply about her friends, maybe this is the reason he skipped out on there _'date'_. Maybe this is why... no wait. Amy took a hold of Creams Shoulder holding back frantic screams and tears. "How long ago did this happen?!"

Cream pulled at her dress, making her hands shake as if she were afraid herself. "A few hours ago, ive been looking for you all day! Please Amy come Quick!'' Without another word on the matter, Amy took Creams hand and started running as fast as she could, leaving a slight pink and cream after shadow in the air but not enough to create a blur. She cursed her self for not being as fast as Sonic, or anyone else who could run at least as fast as Sonic. She had to be faster. Faster in time. Before... well she thought the worse. _'Im Sorry Amy, ' _Cream thought wiping the fake tears from her eyes, and ran after Amy.

"Sonic!" Amy burst through the door, worriedly about to burst into to tears but all she could see was darkness, complete darkness ahead. She thought she saw a small glimpse of red shoes pass by, and tempted to follow them, if she wasnt afraid of the dark. "Shadow... Tails... hello?'' Just then the door behind her shut, and she was now consumed with in the dark room. She didn't like it. Her nerves couldnt handle it. She reached for the door knob twisting it finding it locked from the outside! She frantically twisted it and pulled trying to open the wooden door with no luck. "Hey! This isn't Funny Stop!"

She stopped hearing a loud scratching noise, and orange flickers aginst the door's reflection. Confused she backed away and turned her head to see all of her friends standing with there arms out, and warm smiles dancing on there faces, including Shadow who rarely did smile, and if he did smile it was an evil smirk (metaphorically speaking). "SUPRISE!" They shouted, with Happy grins, smiles and giggles. So this is why they had been avoiding her all day, this is why she was alone, they didn't forgot about her, they were throwing a party, because they cared, even if she hadn't seen most of them in a few years they still came to show her the gratitude of being there friend. It warmed her heart to know she was loved by so many and always would be. She grinned with ecstasy, in her tears that streamed from her rosy cheeks. They knew it was only massive joy that erupted those tears, so didn't bother with the whats wrong's, or are you okay's. Amy was perfectly fine. Better than she had been a few years. This really was amazing, truly amazing to the heart. "Sorry.'' She stammered wiping her tears away, with her arm, and silenced her small humming cry's. She walked over to the group, wanting to just hug everyone. "So who's idea?'' She asked

Sonic and shadow somewhat stepped forward giving her the idea it was them to. Sonic of course was wearing his dashingly handsome smirk with his arms stretched ushering to himself, while Shadow his sexy devilish smirk on his lips, with his arms folded of course to support his weight to the side. In honesty he was actually glad to be here. GUN was no fun. And Amy did provide some sort of fun for him when she visited him, it was something always new she showed him and had always waited early for her visits. She had taken him to all sorts of places in the past months, and every moment she spent with him, he learned a new food or a new drink, or... just something new every time they went on there little _'visits' _. He admired that she always had something new to offer him, to make him enjoy this world a little more everyday. It made him happy, which was surprising for this stubborn hedgehog. She noticed he had become quiet friendly with her, more friendly than he was with the others, always giving her the slightest glimmer of intuition about well... everything of course. Over that time though he felt something he never thought he would ever felt, and after consulting many doctor's including the therapist at GUN, they all said there was nothing medically wrong with him. If what his heart felt was true then maybe perhaps he would find out later tonight.

"Well I had the idea of doing something for your B-day, but Shadow was the one who suggested a surprise party.'' Sonic stated, in fact he remembered the memory well, he meet up with Shadow last week on this subject, and thought his sudden answer to it was strange. 'Throw her a surprise party, trust me... knowing her she'll like it.' And he played that smirk on his face when he said it. Well Shadow was right, so far. Sonic shrugged off the thought from his mind, and smiled. "And all of them put into play.'' he ushered to her friends. "Just for you Hon.'' Rouge played her casual seductive smirk as usual on her lips, and the others nodded.

Amy giggled as her friends chimed in agreement, she smirked a bit putting her hands on her hips. "And if I may ask, who put Cream up to the speech.'' Sonic and Shadow both grinned with a shrug on there shoulders. "That would be us,'' They chimed in sync. With that confirmation, Amy raised only one hand and there was too loud smacks that sounded just after both of the hedgehogs were hit in the face, that earned surprised gasps from everyone, including the boy's. They rubbed there red cheeks confused, when Amy sighed. "Don't ever do that again! You know how scared I was? I thought the most horrible things could have happened!" She shivered at her earlier thoughts, and would never let her imagination get that to far ahead of her again.

Both Sonic and Shadow smiled nervously, ''Oh eh sorry. Wont happened again Ames.'' sonic assured her. Amy walked passed them leaving them to relax again. "HA! Sonic Got owwwwwnnned By a girl!" Knuckles Shouted nearly falling over from laughing so hard that earned a small glare from the blue hedgehog. Rouge though moaned in pain as she covered her ears, for she had been standing next to him. Her big ears could take up so much sound, it was painfully awful sometimes. "Idiot Shut up!" She growled and fisted knuckles head, who winced at the impact, causing a small giggle from the furry yellow fox. Knuckles growled giving her the, 'I'll deal with you later' look. Rouge only smirked in triumph, chuckling under her breath.

Cheese chimed excitedly saying many unrecognizable sentences with his usual one worded dialect no one could understand but Cream. "Yes Amy, come sit.'' She pulled out a chair for her, her mother smiling at her good manners, and nodding her head slightly in approval. Amy was certainly feeling special. Maybe not the queen of twinkle park, but the queen of her day maybe. She giggled sitting down, as Vanilla helped Cream and cheese Pushed her up to the table. "I made your favorite cake darling.'' Vanilla sang as she turned and pulled out a large square cake from the counter, and set it in front of her. She gasped with a brightest biggest smile, ''You made a Tiramisu!'' She reached for it wanting to eat it already, but the Ebony hedgehog grabbed her wrist which startled her for a moment. He shook his head, looking at her with his usual blank expression, ''I'm afraid Rose, you will have to wait, before you must make a wish.''

"A wish?'' She blinked.

"Yes Silly he means you have to blow out the candles.'' Sonic giggled setting pink candles in the cake, sixteen, no more no less. He lit them with ease and grace, ''Okay ready Everyone?'' Sonic asked with a sly smirk. Everyone nodded, giving a thumbs up, and said little tid bits of words giving him the go. Amy looked around her setting her hands in her lap, watching Shadow curiously, if he was going to sing the traditional song as well. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Holy chaos! He was! Actually singing. It was the faintest thing she could here, over all the other voices in the room, but his lips were clearly moving. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" She giggled, finding it cute how modest he was, but wouldnt bother him about it, and just enjoyed herself. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMY ROSE!'' 'I love you so' Came the faint whisper, her ears happened to pick up, during the pause. She could have swore Shadow said... no it was nothing. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They finished, with claps and joyous laughs. Amy shrugged off what she thought she heard and closed her eyes. Her lips moving, but no sound erupted from those delicate soft lips, that Shadow happened to be watching. A devilish smirked corner his lips but kept it hidden from the others. His present may just work after all. After opening her eyes, he saw the warmth in her cheeks, and the reflected lights of the candles, that made her eyes sparkle. Anyone could feel the shimmers, just by looking at them. She gently blew all the candles out receiving more praised laughter and clapping from her friends.

Soon the party had all died down and Amy stayed to clean up the mess, with the help of Shadow, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Tails. Being offered a room to sleep as well, she agreed just for the night not wanting to bother anyone. Everyone left after small conversation, and sipping there drinks, not intending to finish them. The most of them left, some in a hurry, others leisurely dragged them themselves away as they said goodbye, yet Shadow was no where to be seen. He must of left, without saying good bye? How odd though, he usually said goodbye before he left her. She sighed before her blue crush tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. He was the last one to leave, but not before planting a small kiss on her cheek, which made her blush. "Sonic?'' She questioned surprised he had done something like that. "Just another gift. Don't take it personally though.'' He smiled nervously, Amy always knew him to say stupid things when he embaressed himself, or did something he was most likely shy about. But she shrugged off the last sentence knowing this kiss was empty as his heart for her, but filled with love none the less. She smiled touching her cheek. "Thank you Sonic. Its a wonderful gift.'' He waved making his way to the door wearing his casual smirk as usual, ''Later Ames.''

"Bye Sonniku~'' She waved to him. Once he was gone and the door was shut, she let out a heavy exhausting sigh. "Oh boy that was fun, but now...I'm pooped.'' She grumbled tiredly and laid across the couch, with and arm to her forehead and her hand placed on her stomach and closed her sleepy eyes awaiting sleep. But it would never come. At least not yet. Shadow smirked knowing everyone had left, and slowly lifted his head from behind the couch, and smiled down at her, resting his head on the back. "Hello.''

Amy's eyes shot open and squealed, as she rolled off the couch onto the floor with a hard thud. Shadow only watched and made no attempt to move, chuckling under his breathe. She sat up Huffing, her bangs flipping up and sync with her breathe. She looked over behind her shoulder with pouty cheeks. "You Jerk.'' He watched her sit back on the couch and stood walking over to side of the couch playing with the cuffs on his glove, never looking towards the girl. "Did I scare you?''

Amy let out another huff rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you left. Why are you still here?''

Shadow chuckled slightly, sitting on the arm of the tanned couch. "To give you your present.'' Amy's eyes widened a bit in surprise. A gift? When she was searching through gifts earlier she never saw one from him, knowing it was like him not to really be into this sort of activity with others. Though she had noticed he had been more social when they started spending time together. She got to know him, and saw his true colors behind his Black and Red appearance. But wait, he waited till everyone left to give her a gift? Why?

"My Present? You got me a present!? Oh Shadow thats so sweet!" She beamed and glowed, causing Shadow to glance at her, unknowingly his cheeks tinted a very small shade of pink, lighting his peachy muzzle. He cleared his throat, remaining his calm. And slipped off the arm of the couch, sitting halfway, with his legs hanging over the arm. He pulled a little red box with a small pink bow, from his 'quill pocket', and passed it over to her. She gladly took it in her hands gently, and untied the bow, with delicate care, and set the box on her lap. She took a hold of his hand, and confused he watched her tie it around his finger, in a pretty bow shape. "Don't lose it okay.'' He only shrugged, nodding his head, as he awaited her reaction.

As Amy opened the box she gasped, at a gold ring with a red sapphire shaped in a delicately cut, rose. Her eyes shimmered, with pure joy as she could hardly speak. She had gotten ton's of jewelry, but nothing like this. This design was incredible and by the looks of it could cost over a million rings! "Wow Shadow! Its my birth stone! How Much was this?'' She asked looking up at the smirking hedgehog, who seemed to have played his cards just right, so far. He laid a finger to his chin sliding closer to her, and adjusted his legs in a normal position.

"Thats For me to know, and you never to find out.'' He almost laughed, to himself, glancing at the pout expression in her cheeks. She shook it off and gently slipped the ring onto her finger, admiring it with all of her heart. It was really out of his way to get her something this expensive, just to impress her? This was overwhelmingly exciting, but she would never have guessed that she could get this hedgehog to be so open towards her out of all the people he knew. Bu she never could have guessed what happened next.

Before she blink she found her self being pinned to the couch by shadows hands and legs, halfway on top of her. Practically sitting on the startled, blushing hedgehog, a devious grin danced on his lips, as he to was blushing bright cherry. On this inside he was nervous as hell, and told himself to 'play it cool' as he imagined Sonic would say about a girl. She could hardly speak, her heart beat rapidly inside of her chest, and felt her breathing stop every so often. She couldnt escape his grip he was to heavy. She smiled nervously, with a week stutter in her tone ''Shadow...wh-what are y-you d-doing?''

A small gentle smile replaced that grin, and pressed his forhead aginst hers, looking strait into those beautiful cascaded emeralds that leaked her eyes, that gave him so much joy, that made his heart pound every time she looked at him with that sweet smile she wore everyday. That lifted his pain and lonely ambitions, replacing it with some kind of belonging momentum that said 'I'm always there for you'. That made him want to reach out to her and make her feel happy when ever she felt gloomy, That made him want to blow her gray sky's away, replacing it with a sweet warm sunshine, that she had done for him so many times. That made his eyelid's heavy when he tried to open them up for her. Those eyes that could speak love for anyone. Even a lonely soul like his. He wanted her, to be with her, to hold her, to... kiss her.

There noses touched, as he moved his muzzle ever so close to her pink lips, that she dressed with strawberry lip gloss each morning. His breath was alluring, and she felt like she was swimming in a swimming pool filled with irresistible chocolates, and sweets she could only imagine. She watched him, his eyes, his face, his cute little smile, his fluffy tuff that tickled her chin... Sonic was gone from her mind, she felt like space was surrounding them, the stars were twinkling with smiles, just for the two of them an only them. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, his voice charming, like sweet sugar in her ears almost making her giggle. "Rose, Have you ever been kissed before?''

She squeaked, ''No!" She answered suddenly Surprised, Shadow was glad for that, her lips would be his to claim, and as the first for him. He was sure, never had he ever thought that a first kiss would be so important to him, but yet... Amy was the most important person in his life. "Shadow, what are you thi-MMMFF!" He pressed his lips gently to her own, closing his eyes, taking in all theses strange patterns of emotions he was experiencing. This was all new to him, but he liked it, no loved it. Everything about Amy Rose was new and lovable. Amy almost felt herself have a heart attack. She felt...a sparkling tingling feeling in her chest, that she only imagined, but this feeling was... amazing! This feeling of being loved, without having to try and impress someone else, for him to love her. It was the Real Amy. It was a great feeling that almost made her want to cry with joy. When he left her lips, reluctantly he looked at her, breathing with slight heavy weights pulling at his lungs. Her expression confused him, he never regret what he did, not for a second but he wanted, no wished she wouldnt reject him, because of her pathetic love interest in his blue counterpart. It angered his thoughts. Bitterly.

"Rose?'' she only blinked hardly breathing, as everything rushed in and out of her so quickly she didn't have a time to have a decent reaction.

"Your...'' She laid the tips of shaking fingers to her lips, stuttering "Your... Your my-"

"I know.'' He said letting go of her arms. "Your mine too.''

"Why... Why did you-"

"I wanted to give you your wish, I was tired of seeing you wish for something that couldnt be given by who you wanted it to be given by.'' His mind replayed the images in his mind at the table from earlier, as an 'ultimate life form' he knew every known language known to man, including dead languages, and sign language, which reading lips was included in the package. Though of course he never had to read her soft lips, to know thats what she wanted.

Amy gasped, ''How... how did you know that was my wish? My first kiss?''

He sighed, practically preparing this speech in his head. "Amy Rose Call it intuition or a hunch, But I can't stand seeing you distraught over that Faker Hedgehog, who doesnt even know you, pay attention to you, or adore the way you open peoples minds and heart, just by your unknowing will, to change a hedgehog blinded by rage and show them the world through your eyes.'' He used his hand to brush the bangs from her eyes, and looked at her, with a rare emotion he barley showed to anyone at all. "I know you Amy, You have no idea how you saved me from myself, you've taught me how enjoy life, how to actually smile, how to love again.'' He ran his fingers through her surprisingly soft quills. "Your my hero Amy Rose.'' She staired at him in disbelief, welling up with tears in her eyes, she never knew how much she meant to him. She had always cared for him, and would have never have thought, how she could unknowingly fall for this strange intriguing hedgehog. She was downright head over heels, and he was just tripping merely over his feet. If she was the expert on love, she was in love with him, she knew it, and never once denied it.

"I know I'm not that Faker, your one true love,'' He mocked,''But I hope that one day, you'd be willing to be more than fr-MMFF!?'' Cut off by the girls lips (who was basically telling him to shut up already), cupped her soft hands in his cheeks, that seemed fluffy to the touch, and couldnt help but rub her fingers aginst his fur, that caused his tension to relax.

When she left his lips he held her arms, awfully confused by the tears down her cheeks, ''I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog!" With one second her arms embraced around his torso and buried her tears into his tuff, gaining an awkward smile, and bright pink shades mocking his peach fur. But wait... what was that she said? "Rose What did you say?''

"What?'' She looked up at him with watery tears making her eyes leak. "I said I love you too. Shadow.'' The words warmed his heart with endless power. A greater power than holding a chaos emerald, or becoming Super Shadow. This power was the greatest Power he could have ever felt course through him. And the best part was it didn't hurt. His thumb wiped away her tears, and lifted her chin. "Don't ever stop smiling. Even when your crying with joy.'' She smiled for him, whipping away what he seemed to have missed. It made him smile contently, as there face both lingered towards eachother once again, as they both closed there eyes, leaving each others gaze, only to return to sweet kiss filled with something pure and enticing. He never wanted to leave her lips, they were so sweet. And it wasnt her lip gloss.

Amy parted and nuzzled him tiredly giggling. He saw her sleepy little eyes and smiled, ''Tired Rose?'' She nodded to him, yawning a bit. He stood from her lap, and looked down at her, ''I might as well be leaving then.''

"Hey wait!'' She grabbed his wrist before he could leave, and he looked down at her, seeing that lonely look in her eye he's seen before. "Please don't go. I'm sure Tails wouldnt mind if you stayed. Please?'' He couldnt say no to her, not with those big puppy dog eyes. Well he could but not this time.

"Fine. I will stay.'' He sat down next to her, and pulled out a drawer from the coffee table infront of them, and took out an orange blanket that was big enough for the two of them. He slipped his feet out of his shoes with ease and set them aside. He took a hold of Amy's legs and slid her boots off her feet, and set them next to his shoes neatly as he possibly could. She giggled at his touch, he smirked and began tickling her feet, making her laugh and squirm away. "No Shadow Stop!'' She laughed, doing as she requested, with evil trickery, and went for her stomach making her scream with laughter, she squirmed trying to push his hands away but they were to strong for her tiny fingers. "Please Shadow! Come on can we do this tomorrow I'm too tired!" Her laughing ceased replaced with heavy pants.

"I'm not going to forget.'' He said to her, which received a small smirk from her in return.

"We'll see.'' She said brushing the wrinkles from her dress as a warm thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, with cuddly arms inside, that pulled her close to a fluffy ebony hedgehog. She laid down curling up beside him, and watched her drift off, into a State of rest, even breathing, and small smiles.

He himself began to drift off, closing his eyes, knowing that anything else in his life couldnt be more perfect than this, he never wanted to dream again. This was his best Dream, and could do without dreams, and if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"Happy Birthday Dear Rose, I love you so.''

* * *

**Thank you for Reading! Critiques and ratings are well appreciated! uwu**


End file.
